Finding the Missing Piece of My Heart
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare has raised her daughter without Eli from the beginning what happens when she decides to rid herself of the last link to Eli take her daughter and start over just in time for Christmas will she find the one gift that cant be brought?
1. Stronger Without You

**Welcome to my holiday DeGrassi story Finding the Missing Piece of My Heart.**

**For those of you who follow my page on the Degrassi Saviors website know that the updates are scheduled to be posted on Saturday nights I will try to keep to that as much as possible but if things change I will let you know through the website or you reach out on fan-fiction.**

**Disclaimer I do Not own DeGrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own original characters places & Plot any company or cartoon name mentioned is made up similarities to real companies or cartoons unintended.**

**Here are some notes to keep in mind as you read.**

**Clare is 26 and divorced with a daughter she never had cancer.**

**Adam is 26 married to Becky with a daughter they had through stem cell processing he had his surgeries in college**

**Darcy is 32 back from Africa and is married to Jane who is also 32.**

**The Coyne family is in this story for the purposes of said story Declean does not exist but Fiona does have a sibling**

**The other relationships will be explained later.**

**The first chapter is mostly set up but I promise this picks up fairly quickly.**

Chapter1 Stronger Without You

Clare Edwards always prided herself on being self reliant and doing things her way and not having to lean on anyone for support she was like that throughout her academic life and that continued into her personal life.

Clare was not only a well known award winning journalist but a multi time best selling author for her vampire fiction novels.

Even with all the awards and fame she had amassed though out her career their was one achievement she cared about above any other that was her daughter Akira Diana Edwards.

Clare loved Akira more than anything else in the world no matter how busy she was she always made time for her daughter so much so that she would configure her book tours and speaking engagements so she would be able to spend as little time away from her daughter as possible.

Clare and Akira lived in spacious mansion in downtown Toronto which Clare kept as a part of her divorce from her no good ex-husband Eli.

Eli and Clare had been high school sweethearts at DeGrassi and once Clare graduated from DeGrassi and moved to New York to attend Columbia their romance hit a new high that most people who knew the pair didn't think was possible, the couple feel deeper in love resulting in Eli proposing just before Clare's sophomore year.

Needless to say Clare accepted and the two were married at the end of Clare's fall semester, the wedding was a small affair which Helen surprisingly put together which was a shock to both Eli and Clare seeing as Helen couldn't stand Eli when Clare first started dating him but with some time and endless pleading from Clare Helen learned to be civil enough with Eli to keep up family appearances especially since Clare gained notoriety in college simply by being with Eli who was building a name for himself in the film world becoming the youngest director to win multiple director of the year awards which in turn made him millions.

Clare and Eli's marriage not unlike their dating relationship had it rough patches but they seemed to always work it out in the end but one night during one of Eli and Clare's few matching days off from work everything changed, Clare had been feeling ill for the last two weeks with what she thought was a bad case of the flu so she decided to go to the doctor and get checked out, what she found out was the last thing she expected she was pregnant with Eli's child.

At first Clare was nervous about telling Eli but after talking to Adam she was convinced that Eli would be thrilled about becoming a father so when she came back to the apartment she found Eli writing a draft for his latest short film, what happened next was the last thing Clare expected to happen Eli flew into a rage yelling and cursing at Clare telling her she better get rid of the kid and that was final.

Needless to say Clare refused Eli's demand and carried the baby to term which led to Eli leaving the house and buying a new mansion, just before baby Akira Diana Edwards was born.

She was 7lbs 12ounces 23 inches long she had blue with lite brown hair she looked like a spitting image of Clare except for her nose which matched Eli's.

Clare chose the name Akira because it meant bright and clear and to Clare Akira was her bright light and her reason to keep on going in life.

Glen Helen Jake Darcy Adam and Becky and Jane were all the hospital the night Akira was born needless to mention Eli was nowhere to be found both during and after the birth but that was only the beginning of Clare's misadventure just a week after giving birth Eli had Clare evicted from the apartment they shared and served her with divorce papers ending their marriage after a little over a year.

After the divorce was finalized Eli ended up giving Clare his newly purchased home in exchange for ending the marriage as well as not seeking any form of support for baby Akira.

Once Eli was out of her life Helen went on a total rampage she stop speaking to Clare blaming her for Eli leaving and costing herself a chance at a lavished life style which also caused Helen to resent Darcy for marrying Jane and in her words "spitting in the face of her values."

It took a few months but with the help of Adam Becky Jane and Darcy Clare was able to get back on her feet and move on without Eli from that moment on Clare vowed to never mention Eli to her daughter which to her seemed like the just thing to do.

Two years after her divorce Clare got her big break and landed a major book deal for her first vampire fiction novel the deal allowed Clare to support herself and Akira which is what she continued to do with the only reminder of failed marriage being the house she lived in.

It had now been six years since Clare divorced Eli and she was doing well both personally and professionally she was a four time journalist of year and three time best selling author most importantly little Akira was beginning to take on more and more of Clare's attributes she was very gifted her teacher would continuously rave about how well she was doing a fact that made Clare smile she thanked God everyday that the one bright spot there was when she thought about the end of her time with Eli was that he gave her Akira.

Since it was early November and Clare had a couple weeks off she thought she might see what Adam and Becky were up to.

Adam and Becky were Akira's godparents they had been around Akira her entire life they loved her as if she was a second daughter.

Adam and Becky had a daughter of their own Destiny Genesis Torres who they named because her birth was a miracle Destiny was born by taking a stem cell swab from Adam post surgery and fusing it with Becky's egg luckily for them the procedure worked on the first try, Destiny had Adam's eyes with Becky's nose and hair she truly was the light of their world.

Clare had just finished working on a column when she decided to call Adam.

"Hey Adam its Clare."

"Oh hey Clare whats up?"

"Nothing I just finished another bio piece for yet another indie magazine wanting to get inside the mind of yours truly."

"Nice so hows my protege Kira?"

"Your goddaughter is doing just fine shes in school now I'm going to get her in a bit."

"Great listen would you mind picking up Genny for me I ran over recording some stuff and Becky will kill me for bringing work home again."

"No problem Adam consider it done besides shes my goddaughter you know I'd drop anything for her."

"Thanks Clare you're a life saver Ill pick her up after I wrap here and get Becky."

"Alright Adam."

"Okay Clare Ill see you later there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Fine Ill see you in a bit a we can talk."

Once Clare hung up with Adam she grabbed her coat and headed off to go get Akira and Destiny luckily traffic wasn't too bad and Clare made it to the school in no time flat.

Once she pulled up she noticed both Akira and Destiny standing with their teachers dressed in uniforms talking Akira was the one who noticed Clare walk up as she ran into her mothers arms.

"Mommy." the little girl shouted falling into her mothers hug.

"Hey honey how was your day?"

"Good I made you more pictures for you to hang up."

"That's great baby now go wait by the car while mommie picks up Destiny."

"Yay Destiny coming over mommie?"

"Yes baby she is until god papa Adam and god mama Becky come get her."

Clare went over and picked up her goddaughter who was all to happy to see her godmother.

"God mama I missed you."

"I missed you too munchkin lets go."

Clare went and strapped both girls into the back seat of her car and drove back to her place.

Once Clare pulled into to her driveway she let the girls inside and got started on a snack for the girls.

"Now girls go upstairs and wash up while I make you guys something to snack on."

"Okay Mom." Akira replied leading her god sister upstairs.

Clare made the girls hot coco and pulled a few sugar cookies from the jar she kept in the cabinet.

A few moments later both Akira and Destiny appeared noticing Clare had setup their snacks on the table.

"Eat up girls then its homework time."

While the girls ate Clare started prepping her famous pasta for dinner, Clare had become quite the cook over the years thanks to watching a number of cooking shows while on book tours.

After the girls finished their snacks Clare sat the girls down and started on their math homework both Akira and Destiny had no problem with their assignments as they were both very skilled in math Clare was there mostly to make sure they didn't mess around.

Once their work was done Clare put the finishing touches on her pasta prep.

While the girls were up in Akira's room watching TV Clare looked at the time and guessed they were watching their favorite cartoon "Misty the Magic Monkey."

The girls never missed an episode in fact Akira had Clare record episodes for long car trips.

The girls love for the show went deeper than the standard reasons kids gravitated towards cartoons this show was special to both of them because the shows creator was none other then Adam.

Adam was not only a music producer and DJ at his own company which he started from a loan his dad secured from his boss he was a part time animator he loved animating cartoons but his true passion was music so he took the loan and started Sky Royal Music where he would play songs for indie bands to get them noticed as well as produce certain albums, his company had grown into a hit it took him just under a year to get national recognition would resulted in landing endorsement deals which allowed him to become one the richest names in the music industry.

Becky wasn't doing bad for herself either she was a playwright and director who by herself was worth just under $250million and even with their mass wealth both Becky and Adam remained the same humble people they always were.

A few hours later Clare was putting the finishing touches on dinner when she heard a knock at the door which as expected turned out to be Adam and Becky both clearly exhausted from a long day.

"Come in guys the foods almost ready."

"Thanks Clare but first I want to see my daughter and goddaughter where are they?"

"Up in Kira's room watching their favorite show Ill go get them just relax down here for a bit."

Clare went up to Akira's room and gathered the girls who of course laughing at the crime fighting magical monkey.

"Girls some nice people are here to see you."

"Mom the shows almost over can we stay?" Akira pleaded.

"No Kira both of you downstairs now."

"Aw come on god mama five more minutes."

"I promise you guys can come back later and finish the show besides there are some nice people waiting to see you."

As soon as Clare mentioned that there was company downstairs both girls raced downstairs.

Like a charm Akira and Destiny raced into the living room where they jumped at Adam.

"Daddy." Destiny squealed.

God papa Adam" Akira squealed.

My two girls how are you?" Adam asked gathering himself.

"Great". Both girls said in unison.

"Well you two will be amazing once I tell I tell you about the surprise I have for you."

"Tell us daddy."Destiny squealed.

"Well I was going to give his to you guys later but I couldn't wait so in my jacket there are two surprises in my pocket".

Both girls ran over the coat rack and reached in Adam's pocket pulling out two blue mini magic wands.

"Wow daddy what are they?" Destiny asked.

"Those are two Misty magic wands they go with your monkey dolls I had them made just for you".

Both girls hugged Adam."

Adam hand made the monkeys himself and gave them to the girls as gifts.

"You the best god papa thank you." Akira said wearing a thousand watt smile.

"No problem Kira anything for you."

Just as the girls turned to go back upstairs they heard another voice.

"Hey I guess I'm invisible."

Both girls turned and noticed Becky standing by the couch.

"Hi mommy Destiny greeted her mom with a hug and kiss.

"Hi God mama Becky." Akira greeted.

"Now that's better I'm glad to see you too now go wash up I smell some amazing pasta with our names on it."

Both girls ran to the washroom while the adults setup dinner.

A few moments later the five some sat down to dinner the adults shared lite dinner conversation while the girls were off in their own little world enjoying Clare's cooking, once dinner was done Clare and Adam cleared the table while Becky relaxed in the living room and the girls went back upstairs to finish their show.

Once the kitchen was picked up Clare and Adam joined Becky in the living room.

"So Clare there was actually something we wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure Adam whats going on?" Clare said noting Adam's serious tone.

"Well its about you and Kira."

"What about Kira and I?"

"Well Becky and I have been talking and we've noticed you've been living here in Toronto in this house since Eli and you divorced six years ago."

Clare tensed up at the mention of her ex's name being spoken.

"Yeah so?"

"Well don't you think its time you got a fresh start somewhere else I mean this place is great and all but don't you think its time you cut the last tie you have to Eli and get a fresh start for you and Kira?"

Adam, Akira and I are just fine here besides we have each other Kira and I don't need anyone else."

"Clare I know you think you have everything under control but the fact is you'll never truly be happy until you get rid of this place and start over."

"Adam we've had this conversation for the past three years as long as I have my daughter I don't need anyone or anything else."

It was at this point Becky decided to step in.

"Clare all Adam is saying maybe its time you started thinking about yourself more as much as Akira a fresh start will do you both some good trust us I mean who knows you could find a new place maybe you'll meet someone who can treat you right."

"You two make it sound so easy just pack up Akira and leave but the fact is I can't besides its the almost the holidays it would make no sense to pull Akira out of school and move besides I'm fine right here in Toronto its home for us I cant leave."

"Clare yes you can you have the means to do it and you could find a new place without a problem." Adam added.

"Even if I could where would I go that would make sense for both Akira and me?"

"Well you could move to New York with us we're actually leaving in a couple weeks we already enrolled Destiny in her new school and we moved all the stuff for our jobs and brought a nice place downtown.

"I don't know guys Toronto and New York are two different things."

"Come on Clare take a risk after all you love New York you said it yourself New York is the city of dreams maybe New York will make your dream of a life of bliss come true."

"Adam that maybe true but what about listing and selling the house plus all the paper work there is for moving."

"No worries Ill take care of everything just leave it to me after all you're forgetting my dads firm handles real estate sales as well as criminal matters Ill have this place sold and a list of places you can move to before we leave trust me."

"Alright I'm trusting you just give me a week to talk with Akira but their better not be one snag or else."

"Clare nothing will go wrong I promise."

After another hour of conversation Adam Becky and Destiny went home Clare read Akira a story showered and went to bed think to herself _"Now I take the first step in finding out if I'm really better off without you."_


	2. Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Thank you for the response to the first chapter I'm glad you guys enjoyed it hopefully you continue to enjoy the story. Before getting into the next chapter here are some things to keep in mind.**

**Bianca and Fiona are 29 and sisters Declean does not exist.**

**Imogen is 27 her and Fiona are married she dated Jack during the first half of senior year but they broke up when Fiona came back for thanksgiving they got married after Imogen's freshmen year of college in New York.**

**Fiona and Imogen have a six year old daughter they had her via stem cell surgery**

**Owen is 27 and married to Maya who is 25 they've been together since Maya's junior year at DeGrassi they had a daughter during Maya's sophomore year of college at U of T**

**Drew and Katie are both 27 and married with a 5 year old daughter.**

**The rest of this groups back-stories will be explained in the chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay as always check the DeGrassi Saviors website for important notes.**

Chapter2 Still Haven't found what I'm looking For

Anyone that knew Bianca thought she had it all money fame good looks and power, so in the eyes of outsiders Bianca had no reason to complain but for the people they really knew Bianca knew that she was unhappy in life and recently had been harder than usual to deal with.

Bianca runs both her own MMA gym and dance studio both of which provide her a nice lifestyle not to mention that she is one of the two heirs to the Coyne fortune along with her sister Fiona who was a successful fashion designer and co owner of one of the most successful business empires around Royal Dragon industries alongside her wife Imogen.

Bianca used her inheritance to start Royal Assassin MMA and Dance studio which allowed her to combine her two loves in life MMA and dancing which afforded her the lifestyle she loved to live while being independent.

As far as her family life went she loved spending time with her sister and niece in fact Fiona and Imogen would always complain when Bianca would take their daughter Natalie to the gym with her while she taught MMA but it took Bianca only a few short weeks to convince Fiona and Imogen that Natalie was a natural and it would be good for her to learn self defense and build confidence.

Fiona and Imogen where forced to accept the idea after they saw Natalie in action at the gym where she looked right at home, despite being the daughter of an artist and fashion designer Natalie took after her aunt as far as her passion for MMA.

Bianca had just come in from a date and by the look on her face she was not a very happy person she walked into the loft she shared with her sister and sister in law with a look on her face that could kill if provoked.

Bianca was so mad she didn't acknowledge Owen Maya Drew and Katie who were sitting in the living room talking while the kids were in Natalie's room being entertained by the TV in Natalie's room.

After a few moments of settling on the couch Bianca decided she needed to talk.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I was such a basket case walking in how are you?"

"Great B just enjoying a rare weekend off." Owen replied.

"So guys since the gangs all here why not have a tornado Saturday with drinks snacks the whole nine."

"I'd love to B but did you forget your sister and sister in laws rule of no drinking when the kids are awake and besides don't you have a work out tomorrow morning." Drew stated.

"I know the rule Drew that's why we wait til the kids are asleep to drink they can crash in Natalie's room and I can blow off one workout come on live a little, besides Fiona and Imogen are out at a conference til tomorrow night in New Jersey and the kids will be asleep by 8:30 tops."

"Fine I'm game." Drew said eagerly.

"I could use a few cold ones after that ten game road trip." Owen added with relief on his face.

"Owen Milligan you will not be drinking tonight the last thing I need is you hungover heaving into the toilet especially with Madison being a hassle to get up for voice lessons." Maya admonished her husband.

"Aw come on Maya baby loosen up I only have two days in New York before I have to fly to Winnipeg for the game." Owen said referring to the Rangers Jets hockey game he was playing in since he was the Rangers star forward and leading goal scorer.

"It wasn't that Owen didn't love his daughter Madison just the opposite in fact he would do what ever he needed to for his daughter he just wanted time to himself after his long road trip.

"Owen I'm warning you if you have one drink tonight you can sleep on the couch for the next two days and you wont see anything below my waste for the next six months and I'm sure Madison would love to know her dad wants to miss her hockey game because he was hung over."

"Maya you're exaggerating and don't give me the Ill cut you off speech because I know you're going to jokingly go there."

"Owen I mean it you take one drink and its no sex."

"Really Maya you don't even believe that."

"You wanna test that theory mister 3 time Stanley cup champion or will I need to remind you of last years All-Star break in Calgary."

"Okay okay you win no drinking."

"There's my good caring husband." Maya said as she shared a kiss with her husband.

"I swear Milligan you are so whipped." Drew said in a mocking tone which he quickly paid for.

"Shut up Drew because you wont be drinking either or did you forget about going shopping for Katelyn tomorrow."

"Aw Katie come on you know I hate shopping even if is for Kat."

"Andrew Torres that little girl has been looking forward to this trip with you for weeks and you want to disappoint her all because you want to get drunk, now don't get me wrong after your last fight I get you want to have fun but we both promised Kat we would make more time for her besides we both have night classes at our gym to teach after Kats basketball game we need to be in top form, besides with both of us on medical suspension we have time to heal and have fun before our next fights." Katie said referring to the fact that both her and Drew were pro MMA fighters who owned their own gym Royal Dragon Athletics which they both started through a loan they got from Fiona and Imogen.

Kat was of course Drew and Katie's six year old daughter Katelyn Ariel Torres

"So both of you are out for tonight because your wives have you whipped." Bianca said in a teasing tone.

"We're not whipped Bianca its called being considerate and loving there's a difference." Drew defended.

"Yeah B I thought being Samantha taught you that."

"Owen don't mention Samantha ever again Bianca yelled.

"Whoa what happen I thought you two were headed down the aisle in a couple months."

"That was before I caught that whore cheating on me with some random she had at her apartment I swear Ill never find someone to have that perfect fairytale romance with, I should just stick to one night stands that seems to be all I'm good at anyway." Bianca said beginning to cry.

"If you guys need me Ill be in my room with a my good friend the captain drowning the night away." Bianca said heading for the liquor cabinet.

"Bianca Leah Coyne we wont sit here and watch you wallow in self pity you have a niece upstairs who loves you and looks up to you what would she think of her aunt if she saw you like this?" Owen yelled trying to get through to his long time friend.

"Owen what else am I supposed to do the relationship I thought could have been the one just went to shit and every other relationship before that has ended the same way lets face it Ill never find the one."

After Bianca finished her mini rant Owen did the only thing he knew would get Bianca to snap back to normal he dragged her upstairs by her wrist to Natalie's room which happen to be cracked open.

"Bianca I want you to look in there and tell me what you see."

"Owen I'm not blind its Natalie Madison and Katelyn."

"Exactly and weather you like it or not one of those girls is your niece and the other two look up to you as an aunt if you fly off the handle tonight and they happen to see you not only will you show them that you're a quitter but you send the message to them that its okay to give up and feel sorry for yourself when things don't go your way is that the kind of role model you want to be?"

"Of course not Owen I love all three of those girls you of all people should know that."

"Okay then cut the crap stop focusing on the crap that is going wrong in your life and learn from this experience and find the good in it."

"Owen I was engaged for nine months getting ready to marry the woman who I loved and thought loved me instead I find out it was all a lie how do you expect me to react?"

"I get all that B I do but look on the bright side now you have the chance to start over and truly find someone who is worthy of you plus now you'll be able to spend more time with Fiona Imogen and Natalie isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess it is Owen but Ill be 30 pretty soon and I've had a total of 3 really serious relationships and they've all ended in me getting burned, I mean look at Katie Fiona Imogen and Maya all in happy loving relationships with people who worship them and I'm here spinning my wheels getting burned."

"Bianca don't look at it like that think of it as being taught a lesson in what not to look for in a relationship who knows maybe the reason all your relationships go to crap is because they are meant to teach you something and lead you to the person you're really supposed to be with, after all look at Drew Fiona and I all of us went through hard times before we found the one and we turned out just fine just chill out and put your energy into something else right now and who knows when you least expect it you'll find that Ms right will come looking for you."

"Wow Owen when did you become Mr bright side?"

"Its called being married to a woman who does nothing but look on the bright side and always finds the finds the silver lining in everything which I have to admit is an extremely sexy."

"Okay Mr lovestruck stop the profession of love before I lose my lunch."

"Sorry B its hard to stop gushing about the one you love even after you've gotten married."

Just as Owen finished his statement Maya happen to come upstairs.

"Whats taking you guys so long we are about to order a pizza and have a mini movie night in."

"Its nothing Maya your husband was being all lovey dovey and gushing about his angelic bubbly wife and giving me a pep talk nothing major."

"Is that so?"

"Yes My it was but don't spread that around I have a rep to protect my super star song bird."

As Owen said that Maya ran into Owens arms and the couple begun an intense make out session, one which Bianca reluctantly broke up.

"Okay you two lets get downstairs I really don't need to picture you two going at it like rabbits."

The trio made it back downstairs where they found Katie ready to order pizza.

"So our usual half peperoni half extra cheese and three orders of wings?"

"Yeah Katie you know us so well."

"Anytime B and don't worry about drinks I ordered coke for the guys and Cherry coke for the girls and I changed my mind slightly on the drinking we can have rum and coke the guys will have soda."

"Babe that's evil." Drew whined.

"Shut it Drew I'm making worth your while later tonight." Katie replied with a seductive wink that left Drew speechless.

"Nice one KT"

"Calming Drew is like taking candy baby sometimes."

"While that is true sometimes I feel sorry for the guys I mean Maya basically gets what she wants with one look and you turn Drew into puddie so ease-ally it should illegal."

"Well we don't think of it as being evil we think of it as compromise they let us have our fun now then we both have fun later."

"Don't worry Bianca you'll find your better half sooner or later it just takes time." Katie said as she took a sip of her drink.

"That's the same thing Owen told me upstairs what is it with you married types and your wait and it'll come mantra?"

"We use it because it works B." Owen added in as Katie ordered the pizzas.

"Ill believe it when I see it Owen."

The group spent the remainder of the night cracking jokes and watching movies and after the fourth movie Katie Drew Maya and Owen decided it was time to grab the kids and head home.

"Well Bianca its getting late we should all head home we all have long days ahead." Drew said as he went to gather Katelyn while Owen went to grab Madison who were no doubt half asleep.

"Thanks for sticking with me guys through this mess." Bianca said hugging each of her friends excluding Owen and Drew who were each carrying sleeping children.

"No problem Bianca we all know you would do the same for us." Owen said as the couples walked out of the loft.

Once Bianca cleaned up the living room she went to tuck in Natalie who she found sprawled out on the floor in her sweats she woke up her niece got her into a pair of pajamas and tucked her into bed after which Bianca went into her room turned on some lite music poured herself a glass of red wine and enjoyed some quiet time thinking of what her friends had told her about how maybe her failed relationship was a blessing in disguise she hoped that they were proven right and she finally found the love she was looking for.


	3. Making a Clean Break

**Dallas is 27 and married to Alli who is 26 they have a six year old daughter Rocky or Vanessa don't exist.**

**Jenna and Connor are married also with a six year old daughter Tyson was adopted by the other family.**

**This chapter is mostly filler the next chapter is where things really get going.**

**Degrassi Saviors news the December schedule has been posted look out for two short stories and continuing chapters of this story.**

**This story will keep its Saturday slot in December with the exception of Saturday 12/6 which will see the first chapter to an expected 3 shot An Unexpected Gift.**

Chapter3 Making A Clean Break

It had been two weeks since Adam and Becky had spoken to Clare about making the move to New York and after talking with Akira about the move one of which she was all too excited about making. Clare realized in that time that New York wouldn't be such a bad idea for them after all, now the only thing she had to wait on was Adam who had promised he would organize everything pertaining to the sale of the house and gathering listings to come through.

Clare had spent most of her Thursday morning finishing the draft of her latest book and looking at a few listings Adam had sent over along with one particular listing highlighted it was a two bedroom loft in downtown Manhattan that was advertised as very spacious, Clare pulled up the listing on her computer and feel in love with it she decided to call Adam and tell him to get to work on the loft.

"Adam its Clare."

"Hey Clare whats up?"

"Nothing I just saw the listings you sent me and I think I found the perfect place for me and Kira."

"Great which one is it?"

"Its the two bedroom loft on Park".

"Nice so in that case should tell you you'll have a few familiar faces as neighbors."

"Okay who."

Oh nobody just Becky Destiny and me."

"Ah great how close are you?"

"We're right next door."

"That's great it'll make all our lives easier."

"I know so if you're sure I can have the paper work in by the end of today."

"Yeah go ahead I'm going to finish up some work and Ill talk to you later."

"Okay Clare send Akira my love."

"I will Adam later."

After hanging up the phone Clare went to the kitchen to grab a cranberry apple juice from the fridge she had become quite the juicer since she had Kira.

Just as she went back to desk her web-cam had buzzed.

Once she sat down to answer it she noticed it was Alli who was sitting in her office.

"Hey Alli whats up its been a while."

"Hey Clare I know it feels likes ages since we last spoke."

"I know whats up?"

"Oh nothing just in the LA office today, Dallas is in San Jose for a game I'm flying out to New York tonight to meet him and the team tomorrow its an off day so we get to relax with Angeline for a while".

"That's good how is my goddaughter anyway?"

"Shes great I left her with Sav and Anya for the day I swear for being my daughter she sure likes to get into some crazy things."

"Hey her father is Mike Dallas so shes bound to be a bit of a wild card".

"I know such a daddy's girl."

"Trust me I know the feeling Kira is the same way around Adam."

"Ha Ha speaking of Kira how is she?"

"Shes doing great energetic as ever."

"That's good so what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know book tours writing same old same old I might moving pretty soon."

"Really Clare are you serious?"

"Yeah Adam convinced me its time for me to move on with my life in less than a week its goodbye Toronto hello New York and its for good this time."

"That's incredible Clare I'm so happy you're finally making yourself happy again."

"Thanks Alli maybe if you're able to stay in New York a couple extra days we can meet up and hang out it'll give us a chance to catch up and the girls could keep each other company."

"Actually that may work out for perfectly there's a rumor going around that Dallas maybe getting traded any day now if the rumors are true Dallas could be headed to New York to play alongside Owen."

"Wow a mini ice hounds reunion I bet Dallas is begging for that trade to go through."

"Yeah he's even looked into a few places in New York he said he wants to stay in New York he's tiered of the west coast and he wants another ring so bad he's even told me he'd sign with New York after the season if trade hit a snag".

"Cool but wouldn't Dallas going to New York mean you two would be apart?"

"No actually with me opening up my own practice in New York I would have to resign my post as team physician in LA and take a spot with the league as its lead medical specialist."

"That's great have you heard from Jenna and Connor at all?"

"Actually I did Jenna's with Haley in Anaheim doing some promo work supposedly she's trying to get a hold of Adam and see if she can get that deal that Adam offered her before she went out on her own, her last label boss tried to screw her out of her bonus from her last tour she was livid so she sued and got her unconditional release and wants to go and work with people she trusts."

"I didn't know Adam had an interest in signing Jenna."

"He did and I guess now that they sorted all the legal stuff out they are trying again."

"So Adam is trying to sign Jenna you're coming to New York it'll be like the whole gangs back together again."

"That will be nice just like old times."

"It will, maybe we can all get together in New York and have dinner who knows we may even find you a New York guy for you to take home."

"Alli I assure you no guys will come near me besides I don't need a guy to make me happy I have all I need to be happy with just Akira."

"I know you say that now Clare but you have to admit its lonely for you coming home to an empty house especially off those long tours."

Alright fine I admit it, it does get lonely sometimes but lets face it no guy would want a writer journalist single mom for a girlfriend."

"Clare don't think like that there's someone out there for you its just a matter of timing who knows maybe New York brings someone amazing into your life."

"Yeah that's a long shot."

"Have faith Clare know what they say about the holidays miracles happen."

"I know Alli but I'd be just as happy with just Kira and me."

"Okay point taken so have you decided where you're going to move to yet?"

"Actually I have its a loft in Manhattan and Adam actually will be moving in next door."

"That makes life easy on you with Adam and Becky around."

"It does well let me let you get back to work I have to go pick up Kira from school and head over to Darcy's for dinner."

"Alright Clare I see you soon."

"Later Alli."

After ending the call with Alli Clare finished up two more articles and ordered a pizza for lunch and sent out a few contracts for an appearance at an authors convention in New York which thankfully wasn't taking scheduled until after she made her move to New York.

After heading outside to have lunch Clare decided to head to Becky's studio to kill some time before heading over to pick up Akira from school.

Clare finished her lunch and headed into downtown Toronto where Becky's studio was.

After pulling up to the front gate and going through security and parking her car Clare made her way to Becky's office which was on the 22nd floor of the building.

After taking the elevator up to Becky's Clare was stopped by Rosie Becky's PA.

Rosie was a slender brunette not much older than Clare.

Rosie knew Clare from their few meetings at fundraisers Becky would hold for the many charities she donated to over the past couple of years.

"Hey Rosie is Becky in?"

"Yes she is she expecting you?"

"No but I was wondering if I could see her for a bit."

Hold on Ill check."

Rosie picked up the direct line and called in.

Mrs Torres I have Clare Edwards here to see you."

After a quick response Clare was allowed in.

"Thanks Rosie."

"Anytime Ms Edwards."

Clare always meant to correct Rosie when she called her Ms Edwards but she found out Rosie was always one to keep a professional demeanor at all times so Clare just left it alone.

"Hey Clare what brings you by now?"

Just thought I would stop by before going to pick up Akira from school."

"Okay well I just got off the phone with Adam he said he would be sending over the paper work to your place in about an hour he called in a few favors and got the process sped up."

"That's great but I'm headed to Darcy and Janie's after picking up Kira."

"No worries Ill just have him fax the papers over here along with the papers I need to get to finalize our new place."

"Great so are you excited to be going back to the states?"

"Yeah I mean I love it here but I want to try something new I mean I grew up in Florida went to high school in Canada and back to Florida for college when I think about it I've always been in places that are my speed I want to go to New York to get the full on fast pace experience."

"I know what you mean I wouldn't trade the time I spent in New York for anything else in the world."

"Well we're only a short while from getting our wish Becky."

"Say we have about an hour before we pick up the girls you want to get a massage?"

"Sure we can swing by Ray he should be able to fit us in."

Great thinking Clare by the time we get back the papers should be here and we could go get the girls."

Clare and Becky left the office after Becky had sent Adam a message to send the papers to her office.

After a short walk the girls pulled up the massage parlor and went in as soon as they entered they were greeted by a tanned muscular man in a red uniform.

"Mrs Torres Ms Edwards my two favorite customers what can I do for you lovely ladies today?"

"Just two massages Ray we have to go get our girls." Clare stated.

"No worries Ms Edwards Ill have the two of you feeling zen in no time come on back Lucy and Cassie are free."

"Thanks Ray you're a life saver."

Becky and Clare went into the massage room and set up for their massages.

A half hour later both girls were refreshed and ready to pick up their girls.

"Thanks Ray we needed this." Clare said as she paid Ray and left with Becky.

"That was just what we needed now lets go get the girls." Clare said as they made their way back to the office Becky picked up Clare's forms handed them to her in the parking lot as they both made their way to the girls.

Once Clare pulled up to the school she found Akira waiting to jump into her mothers arms.

"Mommy I missed you." Akira squealed as Clare strapped her into the back seat of her car.

"I missed you to munchkin now wait here I'm going to talk to god mama Becky for a minute."

"Okay Mommy Akira replied as listened to the radio Clare left on.

"So Becky Ill take a look at these papers and if everything is good Ill give Adam a call tonight and iron out the last minute stuff."

"Sounds good Clare Ill see you later."

Clare headed back to her car to make the short trip to Jane and Darcy's

"Mommy are we going home now?"

No sweetie we are going to auntie Jane and auntie Darcy's for dinner."

"Yay so auntie Jane can take me riding on her motorcycle".

"No Kira not this time but you will spend some time with them okay."

"Okay mommy Akira said slightly saddened by what her mother told her.

Clare made the drive to Jane and Darcy's in no time largely because there was no traffic heading towards her sisters house.

Darcy and Jane lived in a fairly decent size house just outside the city sometimes Akira would spend weekends there if Clare's touring was too crazy to bring her along.

Clare pulled into into the driveway and parked her car while Akira took her seat belt off eager to see aunts.

Clare opened the back door and let Akira out after which Akira ran up to the door and rang the bell.

A few moments later the door swung open and Akira was greeted by her aunt Darcy who was dressed in a gray sweat suit.

"Auntie Darcy I missed you." Akira said giving her aunt a hug as Clare walked up to her sister.

"Hey Darce sorry about the ambush."

"Its okay Clare I don't mind its my niece after all come in Janie's in the kitchen cooking."

Clare Akira and Darcy make their way to the living room which is covered in art work done by both Jane and Darcy.

"So sis you were telling me how you plan to move to New York how's that going?"

"Its pretty much a done deal I have the sale papers for both places in my bag all they need is my signature and Ill be on my way."

"That's great Clare speaking of New York I have some news but it'll wait til after we eat you'll like it."

"Okay if you say so I'm going to go say hi to Jane."

Clare walked into the kitchen where she found Jane cooling a Boston cream pie.

"Hey Jane."

"Oh Clare you made it how was the drive?"

"Great hows Darcy treating you?"

"We're good I've been married to her for five years now and it still feels like yesterday she truly is my angel."

"Hey keep quiet you I have a rep to protect." Jane said playfully covering Clare's mouth."

"No worries Jane so hows the tattoo shop?"

"Its great I never would have imagined I could balance being private attorney with having a tattoo shop."

"Well you were always an overachiever Jane."

"Takes one to know one but enough bout me is there anyone special in your life Clare?" Jane asked pulling roast beef from the oven.

"No still just me but I'm managing."

"Well who knows maybe this move will do your love life some good."

"Fat chance Becky and Adam have been telling me the same thing but I doubt it."

"Well lets get back to your sister and my niece I imagine Darcy cant keep up."

"Hey Darcy where's Kira?"

"She's upstairs in our room watching TV babe how long til dinners ready?"

"About half hour I just need to let the yams finish up."

"So Clare have you spoken to mom?"

"I haven't that woman is insane I called her last week because Kira wanted to talk to her and she went on a tirade about how I shouldn't be raising Akira in a broken home."

"Ah I love mom but needs to accept the fact that what happen wasn't your fault."

"I know at this point I only contact her for Kira's sake."

Its petty things like that that make me glad I cut her out of my life."

"Darce baby don't work yourself up you'll make yourself sick."

"I'm sorry Janie my mom makes me sick sometimes."

"I know babe just relax."

"Aw you two are cute I wonder what people would say if they knew big bad Jane was such a softy Clare teased.

Jane took a throw pillow and tossed it at Clare.

Alright you two knock it off."

The trio spent the next half hour just swapping life stories until the food was ready after which they enjoyed an early dinner.

Akira go do your home work I'm going to talk to your aunts for a bit sweetie."

"Okay mommy."

Once Akira left the table Darcy cleared the plates and rejoined Jane and Clare in the living room.

"So guys about my move to New York do I'm excited but nervous its going to be a big shock for me."

Clare you practically were made for New York don't sweat it." Jane said trying to ease Clare.

"I know I guess I just need to just do it already."

"Speaking of moving Clare Jane and I have some good news."

"Whats up Darce?"

"Well the shop has been doing so good and we are kind of bored being just a northern spot so Jane and decided to move to New York and open up a shop there."

"Wow so Ill have quite a few people with me when I move."

"That's right sis we leave in a couple days we already sold this place and we're moving into our new place in downtown Manhattan we've got everything set up."

That's great guys you'll love it before I forget Jane can you look over these papers for me about selling the old place."

"Sure Clare."

Jane looked over the paper and made sure everything was right which luckily it was.

"Well everything's in order here the only thing that needs to be taken care of is the signatures your house actually made you more than I thought it would $2.8 million nice work Clare."

Thanks Jane but I didn't care about what it went for at this point I just want my fresh start."

Well Clare once you sign these you'll have your wish."

Clare signed the papers and with that she was one step closer to her new beginning.

**Next update will be December 13****th**** picking up with Clare and Akira's move.**


	4. Scheming under the Bright Lights

Chapter4 Scheming Under the Bright Lights

**Sorry for the delay life has been crazy. **

**The Event mentioned here is made up.**

It was Thanksgiving week in the states and Clare and Akira were about to bored their flight out of Canada along with Adam and Becky who had changed their flight so that they could leave on the same day with them.

What Clare didn't know was that once they landed they would be heading out for the evening, Adam was booked at the Grand Masters Cup dinner which was one of Mixed Martial Arts' hottest new events where he was going to serve as MC.

Since it was the Tuesday before thanksgiving in the states the airport was jammed luckily the flight they were on was a mid afternoon flight so it wasn't going to be that long of a wait for them.

Adam handled the sale of Clare's old place pretty quickly by calling in a few favors and with Clare's guidance via web-cam the loft was already setup ready for both Clare and Akira to move in.

"Adam you still haven't told me who is babysitting the girls while we're out tonight."

"Clare relax I have it all under control I wouldn't let our daughters stay with just anyone."

"Relax you're telling me to relax, I'm headed back to New York and being forced to go to a dinner coming off a long flight and I have to leave my daughter with some random."

"Clare chill out if it makes you feel any better I'm having Emma and Spinner stay with the girls I called them a couple days ago they are in New York for Emma's environmentalist of the year awards luncheon and they agreed to watch the girls while we're out."

"Emma and Spinner are in New York and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well in my defense Jane and Darcy were the ones that told me and put together the whole thing I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

"Well fine Ill forgive you this time but no more surprises got it?"

"I can't promise anything." Adam said as he saw Becky Akira and Destiny coming back from the mini store in the airport with two bags of assorted candy."

"Becky I told you no candy remember?"

"Oh Adam let them have it after all its not like they eat candy all the time."

"I swear this woman will be the reason I spend a month in the dentist with Destiny she's worse than a little kid."

"Oh Adam I may be a candy addict but you love me anyway." Becky cooed as she kissed Adam gently.

"Mommy are we getting on the plane soon?"

"Yes Akira we will then you are going to see our new house."

About twenty minutes later the flight Clare had been waiting for started boarding.

"Well guys this is it I guess its goodbye Toronto hello New York".

Clare took one last look at the place she called home for much of her life and smiled as she walked on to the plane.

After the safety videos and strapping the kids into their seats it was time for takeoff not surprisingly shortly after take off both Akira and Destiny feel asleep on the plane due to being up most of the night courtesy of not being able to sleep from excitement.

Clare also decided to catch a cat nap on the short flight allowing Adam to talk to Becky about the secret plan they came up to make sure Clare didn't end the holidays single.

"Adam are you this is going to work Clare will be pretty mad if she figures you're only bringing her to this dinner in effort to set her up."

"Becky baby how many times do I have to tell you I'm not setting her up this is a meet and greet besides I'm not the only guilty one here Fiona and Imogen have are plotting the same thing with Bianca."

"You've got to be kidding me they're in on this too?"

"Yep so you cant pin this all on me."

"Fine but what makes you think Clare and Bianca would even go on one date Clare is straight she'll never agree to it and if she finds out you are trying to play matchmaker she'll kill you for trying and she'll kill me for knowing about it and not stopping you."

"Becky you worry too much, the way this is planed as far as either of them know they aren't doing anything more than being friendly tonight is just about getting them talking nothing serious if we see they get along than that when we turn up the pressure a little bit and Ill talk to Clare, but for now this is about just getting Clare back out there."

"Okay but for the record I tried to stop you so if she kills anyone of us its going to be you."

"Okay angel what ever you say."

Meanwhile at the Coyne loft Bianca was busy in a steam shower trying to cut weight for weigh-ins in two hours she along with Katie had been extended invites into the Grand Masters Cup and needed to be on weight for this evening weigh-in.

Katie had just returned for a short 3 mile run in an effort to cut the last five pounds she needed to make the Bantam weight limit of 135lbs.

Katie had walked into the Coyne loft to find Drew finishing off the last of protein shake even though this was a woman's tournament Drew always supported Katie by cutting weight with her.

"Drew I swear this weight cut has been hell on me."

"I know baby but it'll all be worth it when you win back your belt along with defending your grand master cup title".

"It better be this camp was hell, wheres B?"

"Still in the steam bath she should be out right about now Ill go get her".

"B you alright in there?"

"Yeah Drew just tell Fiona to whip up a couple cranberry coconut shakes for after I hit the scale." Bianca said as wrapping herself to come out and change.

"Got you B."

Drew went down to kitchen where Fiona was making Natalie a snack.

"Fiona B needs a cranberry coconut shake."

"On it Drew thanks."

"Natalie go to your room with your snack mommy has to make auntie Bianca a shake before she gets crabby."

"Okay mama Ill go find mommy and see if I can draw with her."

The six year old ran off with her snack of freshly made frozen yogurt and went off to find Imogen.

"Fiona your daughter is something else she loves to roll with Bianca on the mats and gets rough one minute then the next she making dresses with you or sketching blue prints with Imogen."

"What can I say my little girl is miss do it all."

"Yeah I know Kat is the same way by the way have you spoken to everyone about tonight?"

"I have everyone knows the drill just play it low key I don't want this going south before it even gets a chance to get off the ground."

"You don't have to tell me twice Katie's already warned about tonight if this gets out shes not going to save me from Bianca."

"Don't worry Drew just keep quiet and Bianca wont kill us besides as far as Clare or Bianca know they are just going to relax and hang out who maybe they hit it off and this gets done quick."

"I hope you're right Fiona I really do."

Fiona finished making Bianca's shake and put it in her sport bottle and went out to the living room with Drew where they found Kat punching a standup dummy by the door.

"Drew Kat looks like shes got some pop in her hands." Fiona stated as the five year old continued to punish the stuffed doll.

"She does she'll have hands like her daddy in no time." Drew said as Katie picked up her daughter.

"That's enough Kat go upstairs mommy needs quiet time now."

"Okay mommy I love you."

Katie kissed her daughter on the forehead as she ran upstairs no doubt to find Natalie.

"Drew if we have another child lets make a pact now that we encourage them to stay away from MMA."

"Yeah Katie Ill believe we'll do that when pigs fly MMA is in our blood its what we do."

Just as Drew said that Bianca came down in a pair of black sweats.

"Hey guys I'm calling it now after this fight I'm taking the holiday to relax I want nothing aside from family and friends around me."

"I hear that B Katie chimed in."

"Drew do we know the MC for tonight?"

"Yeah its Adam he's flying in from Toronto with Becky Destiny and a couple of special guests."

"Nice I can talk to Adam about my walkout music for the tournament his last set was killer plus with him in town Ill be guaranteed a sweet after party."

"B remember this is business tonight you make weight have a good time but don't over do it."

"I hear you Drew no worries besides I don't feel like coughing up a quarter of my show money I want to have a sweet holiday."

Bianca was of course referring to the fine for not making weight at tonight's event.

"That's the right attitude B now hit the scale and see where you're at we have about an hour before we have to show."

Bianca went over to the scale by the stereo.

"147 Drew."

"Drink your shake and hit the treadmill to get those two pounds off while Katie weighs in."

Katie stepped on the scale while Bianca went into the empty room the Coyne's used to store their fitness equipment.

"Drew I hit 136.5." Katie said stepping off the scale.

"Go run that off with Bianca I found out bantam weights get hit with the same quarter penalty this time around."

"On it Drew." Katie said as she joined Bianca in the other room.

"Fiona we better start packing Adam's flight gets here in two hours I want to set up both Katie and Bianca at the hotel before we go pick them up."

"Drew don't stress it Imogen already packed the car we're okay to go we just have to wait on Adam's phone call to move."

"Good we don't need Bianca mad before this fight."

On the plane Adam Becky Clare and the girls were getting close to close to landing and Becky started getting the girls ready for the landing luckily Clare was still asleep.

"Adam did you call Drew before we left?"

"Yes Becks I did he should be there when we land and before you ask Emma and Spinner are waiting at Clare's with both sets of keys so all we have to do is unpack change and we can head out."

"Alright Adam I just hope we don't end up getting Clare upset tonight."

"Babe I already told you this plan is full proof the way its set up there is no way Clare will suspect a thing."

A short while later the pilot announced that the plane was beginning landing procedure it was at this point Clare woke up to find that Adam and Becky had already gotten the girls ready for landing.

"That nap felt good thanks you two for getting Akira ready."

"No problem Clare." Adam said as the plane was touching down on the run way.

Once the plane made a complete stop Becky Adam Clare and the kids gathered their things and walked off the plane.

"I can't believe I'm in New York for good this time." Clare stated as the group headed towards baggage claim.

"Believe it Clare this is now your home." Adam replied.

"Adam how are we supposed to get home if you had my car shipped over here along with yours?"

"Drew is picking us up, Emma and Spinner have both sets of keys, they are going to help us unpack then we are going to change and head to the dinner and before I forget we are having a few people join us tonight."

"Really who?"

"Oh just Katie Maya Owen Fiona Imogen and Bianca."

Clare was shocked when she heard Adam rattle off the names of the people who would be at the event.

"Why such a crowd Adam?"

"Well the event we're going to I part of an MMA tournament being held in the city which Katie and Bianca are competing in and I'm the MC."

"Great so this is a promotional thing for a cage fighting tournament?"

"Yep a lot of big name people will be there its going to start off as a zoo because of the actual event but after its just a regular dinner."

"I don't know Adam Ill feel out of place there I don't know much about cage fighting and Ill feel odd being the only single one at the table."

"Clare you wont be the only single one I heard from Drew Bianca broke off her engagement you two can get to know each other and bond after all maybe you guys can even get to know each other better since you didn't run in the same circles back at Degrassi."

"Adam what could I possibly have in common with Bianca she a couple years older than me plus a pro fighter."

"Clare give her a chance Bianca is more than just a fighter she also dances and reads a lot who knows you two could have more in common than you think."

As Clare and company claimed their bags they walked outside into the cold New York air where they were greeted by Drew who was in his red SUV."

"Hey little bro you made it." Drew said as he hugged Adam.

"Yeah the flight was easy."

"Good hopefully that's not the only easy thing tonight." Drew stated as Adam hit him in the arm before he went to greet Becky.

"Hey Becks welcome to the big city."

"Thanks Drew this little one here couldn't wait to get off the plain." Becky said smiling at Destiny who was talking to Akira.

"Of course she couldn't she knew her uncle Drew was going to spoil her". Drew stated as he walked over to his niece.

"Uncle Drew" Destiny squealed as she engulfed Drew in a hug.

"Hows my little fighter?"

"Good uncle Drew are you going to teach me any cool moves?"

"Of course princess auntie Katie told me she even got a surprise to give you later."

"Yay I love auntie Katie's surprises."

"Drew we brought someone else with us too" Adam said looking over towards Clare who was looking at her phone not wanting to interrupt the family moment.

"Clare long time no see."

"Yeah Drew it nice to see you too." Care said hugging Drew who she hadn't seen since her last book tour when she ran into him after a signing.

After letting go off the hug Drew noticed Akira hiding behind Clare.

"Well this must be little Akira she looks just like you Clare."

"Thanks Drew."

Drew bent down to Akira's level and introduced himself.

"Hi Akira I'm Drew.

"Hi." Akira said shyly.

"Hey guys I hate to break up this pow wow but we have to move." Adam said as he loaded the rest of the bags into Drew SUV.

Luckily for the group traffic headed to Clare and Adam's wasn't too bad they made it to the building in an hour.

After unloading the group went up to the 23rd floor where the lofts were.

Clare was greeted by Spinner and Emma who were standing by Clare's door waiting to hand her the keys.

"Thanks for babysitting tonight I owe you big."

"Its nothing Clare we're happy to help." Spinner replied handing Clare and Adam their keys.

"Wow this place looks even better in person." Clare said as she walked into the loft and walking through it.

"Well Clare take a look around then meet us in the lobby in about two hours."

Alright Adam thanks again."

After giving the loft a once over Adam Becky Drew and Destiny headed to go check out their loft while Clare caught up with Emma and Spinner.

Two hours later Clare was dressed in a royal blue dress and with white shoes and her hair done along with gold studded earrings, after Becky and Adam dropped Destiny off the three some made their way down to Drew who was waiting for them.

"Well guys lets roll weigh ins are in an hour."

After short drive to the hotel Drew left the car with a valet and started to make his way inside just as Clare and Becky entered the hotel Adam stopped Drew.

"Is everything set up the way we planned?"

"Yeah Fiona and Imogen made sure of it Clare and Bianca are right across from each other all you have to do is make sue Clare and Bianca interact as much as possible."

"Done lets go in."

The Torres brothers made their way into the hotel and joined the rest of the group minus Fiona who was in the dressing room with both Katie and Bianca.

"So Adam I heard you're trying to sign Jenna any luck?"

Actually Clare I'm not officially supposed to say anything until I meet with her this week but since shes one of your closest friends Ill make an exception and tell you the deal is as good as done and Jenna is going to be apart of Sky Royal music".

"That's great Adam, so that means you can work with Maya and Jenna?"

"Yeah the way I see it their might even be a few projects they'll work together on if Maya doesn't mind."

"Of course not Adam after all Jenna and I have talked at a few shows about wanting to work together in fact as soon as you get her signed I want to get to work on a track that would be perfect for us."

"Of course Maya."

After some more lite conversation and catching up Adam took his place on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Grand Master Cup weigh ins so without any further interruption lets see that bracket."

A big screen descended from the ceiling revealing the sixteen fighter two division bracket for the tournament the weigh ins for the bantam weight tournament were announced first, it turned out by the fact that Katie was the number one ranked contender for the title as determined by the selection committee she would receive a first round Bye.

After the four other first round fights were set Adam setup to introduce Katie.

"Now you guys have all seen the first round match-ups its time to introduce you to the number one contender for the vacant Grand Master Bantam weight title Katie the Destroyer Torres."

The crowd gave a nice applause as Katie walked up to the scale in a black t-shirt with a skull on it and black jeans.

Once Katie stripped down to her blue fight shorts and matching top she stepped on the scale and posed.

"Katie hit the mark 135 even."

After posing for a few pictures Katie went back into the dressing room and changed into her dark blue gown.

After repeating the process for the feather weight tournament Bianca joined her friends at the table.

"Glad that's over now all I have to do is stay on weight which should be easy." Bianca stated as waiter came to take the tables order.

Everyone ordered seafood while Bianca and Katie ordered grilled chicken and vegetables.

After eating Adam thought it was time to put the plan of setting up Clare and Bianca into action

"Hey guys the dance floor is about to open why don't we go enjoy it."

The rest of the table minus Clare and Bianca had been clued into the plan and followed Adam's lead to the dance floor.

"Clare you coming?" Adam asked as he put his arm around Becky.

"No Adam its okay maybe when the music speeds up."

Alright Clare if you say so."

Drew followed his brothers lead by asking Bianca to join them knowing she would and did decline leaving her alone with Clare at the table.

After a few short minutes Bianca decided it was only right to break the tension between herself and Clare.

"So Clare I've heard you're an author journalist must be fun?"

"It is but I love it so it doesn't seem like work, I'm guessing its the same with you and fighting?"

"It is lately fighting seems to have become a bigger part of my life."

"How so?"

"Well I was engaged to someone for a while and recently I had my heart broken so fighting has become more of an escape."

"Wow I'm sorry about your engagement."

"Don't be I accepted it and moved on I think I'm better off alone anyway."

Clare was shocked at how open Bianca was with her from the little she knew of Bianca she thought Bianca was always tough and didn't let anything phase her.

"Bianca I don't mean to pry but what makes you think you're better off alone."

"I guess its the fact all my relationships have ended badly I'm just numb to it now."

"Well if it helps when I divorced Eli I kind of thought the same thing about myself but having Adam around has helped me deal with what happen."

"Yeah Adam is good like that."

"He is, say you wanna get out of here these things get crazy and after cutting weight I always feel a bit drained."

"Sure but where can we go?"

There's the seaport not to far from here we can go check out the view and get to know each other a bit better I could use time away from the fight scene for the rest of the night."

"Sure lets go."

"Ill call a car Fiona can take her car back."

"Okay lets go."

Clare and Bianca slipped out of the hotel and made their way to the seaport.

Once they got to the seaport they sat down by the water getting know each other with Clare telling Bianca what her life was like since high school.

At around 1AM the girls decided to call it a night.

"Well Clare its getting late I should drop you off."

"Okay I live on Park in the new loft building."

"No way I guess we're loft mates now."

"I guess so I'm on 23rd floor how about you?"

"24th"

So I guess we could head home then."

"Yeah lets."

As the girls headed home Bianca couldn't shake the feeling of not wanting the night to end for some reason she felt something around Clare she hadn't felt before and couldn't describe it but it felt good.

As for Clare the entire cab ride home she couldn't help but feel like Adam had set her up with Bianca and planned this whole thing and despite being a bit mad at him for doing it she knew she had a good time with Bianca and had Adam to thank for it before yelling at him of course.

**Next update on December 20th starting with the aftermath of Bianca and Clare's outing.**


End file.
